


Vines

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drugged Sex, Monsters, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Tentacles, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Link notices something different about the plants in their office, but Rhett doesn’t believe him. When Link’s left alone he finds out just how right he is.Prompt: Tentacles





	Vines

“Does this plant look different to you?” Link said, looking up and down the trailing ivy in their office. “It’s like someone’s been feeding it steroids or something.”

Rhett looked up from his laptop to see what Link was talking about. “It looks pretty healthy to me,” he said with a shrug. “I’ve been pouring green tea into it when I’m too lazy to go to the kitchen to empty my mug, maybe the caffeine has affected it?”

“Maybe,” Link said, unconvinced. “I have the weirdest feeling it’s looking at me.”

“You’re crazy man,” Rhett said, turning back to his desk. 

-o-o-

Link gave a satisfied sigh as he closed his laptop. Rhett had left about an hour ago but Link hated to leave a job half-completed and decided to stay. He was packing up his stuff to leave when the rustling of leaves pulled his attention to the plants trailing from the loft. The noise had startled him, but when he realized what it was, he laughed to himself. He definitely didn't need to add plants to the list of things he was afraid of.

He picked up his jacket just as he heard the noise again. He put his jacket back on the hook and went to inspect the plant. It really  _ had  _ grown a lot in the past few days - the leaves and stems were noticeably thicker. It was practically humming with life. Link looked it over to check if some small animal had gotten inside and made a nest, but it was clear of any foreign objects. With a shrug, he went back to his desk, collected his things and headed for the door.

Before he made it that far, Link tripped and had to grab a chair for balance. He looked back, confused. The floor was completely clear. Was he so tired he was tripping over his own feet?

As he continued on his way, he felt something grab his ankle. He was unable to slow his momentum in time and face-planted on the floor of the office. Suddenly frantic, he kicked his feet to try and shake off whatever had grabbed him. 

"What the crap?" he said to himself as he looked down and realized there was a green vine, about the thickness of a garden hose holding onto him, with another creeping towards him.

"Oh no you don't," he muttered to himself. He pulled his leg as hard as he could, trying to escape the vine, but it was shockingly strong. He glanced around urgently for something to grab onto, but it was no use and soon the second vine was creeping up his leg and wrapping around his waist. He struggled desperately but the vines were too strong.

There was no one else left in the building, but maybe if he could get his phone he could call for help. As quickly as he could, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, but before he was able to call anyone, a third vine grabbed his hand and knocked the phone onto the floor.

Another vine wrapped around his free wrist and pulled it behind his back, effectively immobilizing him face down on the floor.

"Hey Siri," Link shouted at his phone, hoping the digital assistant would actually work for a change. "Call Rhett!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," his phone responded.

"Dangit Siri," he muttered, glancing at the source of the vines. There were scores of small vines creeping towards him, now moving slowly but threateningly. "Hey Siri," he tried again. "Call Rhett!"

"Calling Rhett."

"Thank God," Link gasped.

As Rhett's phone rang, Link was gradually being enveloped from the feet up. His already restricted movement was becoming even more so.

Mercifully, Rhett picked up after a few rings. The phone was too far away for Link to hear, so he just shouted and hoped Rhett would get the message.

"Rhett! Help! I'm at the office!" Link shouted. Before he could get any further, a vine with a tapered end forced its way into his mouth. He screamed around the vine but it rapidly filled his mouth and prevented him forming words.

He desperately hoped Rhett would understand him and would get here before whatever this was managed to suffocate him.

The appendage in his mouth withdrew slightly and Link allowed himself to hope that maybe it would leave him alone. It was short-lived however, as moments later the plant secreted a thick bitter liquid onto his tongue. Link had no choice but to swallow around the thick vine. He started to panic a little when a smaller vine crept up his nose - it was already difficult enough to breathe with the one in his mouth. It ventured up one nostril and released a puff of air like a nasal inhaler.

The edges of Link's vision started to go hazy, but he suddenly didn't feel so worried. Had the plant drugged him? Very considerate.

The vines wrapped around his body didn't seem quite so constricting any more. If anything, they felt comforting. He closed his eyes to help him appreciate the sensations. If he took a nap for a few minutes while he waited for Rhett to come, what was the harm?

Suddenly the vines lifted him off the floor and held him upright a few feet off the ground. It might have been whatever the plant had given him, but Link felt like he was floating on a cloud.

The vines were wrapped around his whole body, coiling around his arms and legs, around his torso, around his neck... he felt like they were inside his clothes, but he didn't mind. They seemed to be secreting a warm, slick liquid that made their movements feel almost therapeutic.

His glasses were starting to slide down his face, and he briefly wondered if they would fall off completely and smash on the floor. The plant seemed to sense his apprehension and removed them with one small vine and lowered them to the coffee table.

Link felt a moment of panic when one of the vines started probing at his asshole, but the one in his mouth deposited more liquid and he quickly relaxed. The vine slid into his ass easily and he could feel it exploring his inner walls. He wished he could reach his cock to try and ease the pressure, but one of the vines was already twisting around his member and squeezing.

With another puff of gas up his nose, Link became even more relaxed. His eyes fell closed again as more vines entered his ass. He had never been stretched so wide and it felt amazing. The ends of the vines touched every inch of him, venturing impossibly deep. He could practically feel the movement in his belly, but a drop of liquid on his tongue reassured him it would be alright. He gave a contented moan when something started pressing against his prostate. Somehow the creature sensed his pleasure and intensified its stimulation as well as the pressure on his cock.

He was openly moaning around the huge vine in his mouth, trying his best to swallow the slick liquid oozing from it. He had never felt so relaxed and yet so stimulated at the same time - it was like the vines were caressing every inch of his body, inside and out. Link could feel an orgasm building and sensed that everything would be okay soon. 

The vine in his nose was suddenly joined by another, blocking his airway. Link knew he should be concerned but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was already light-headed and the lack of oxygen getting to his lungs gave him a pleasant buzz.

The stimulation inside him was almost too much to bear. He came with a muffled scream around the vine, which quickly withdrew, along with those in his nose. His eyes watered as air flooded back into his lungs and he rode out the orgasm. He’d never felt better.

Gradually, the vines retreated, sliding out of him and away from his body. Link soon found himself lying on the floor on his back, his clothes completely shredded. He found himself unable to move, but it didn’t matter. Everything he could ever need was right here.

He felt like he could have fallen asleep in that position and perhaps he did, for it seemed the plant creature was ready for more after only a few minutes.

Link was soon being lifted again by a vine around his chest and legs. The vines once again lifted Link’s naked form into the air, this time leaving him completely exposed. He longed for the comforting bind of the plant, but the thick appendage around his chest was all the contact it was making. A second vine prodded curiously at his listless cock, still spent from the first assault. It seemed to give up upon realizing there was no life left in it, moving instead to his mouth. Link was still too doped up to resist the vine pushing through his lips.

When the plant secreted more liquid on Link’s tongue, it wasn’t the bitter viscous substance he was expecting, but a sweet, oily liquid that ran right down his throat. The bitter liquid came next, not tasting quite so bad any more. The vine stayed in his mouth, seeming to creep down his throat, but Link couldn’t help feeling comforted by its presence.

The purpose of the new drug soon became clear when Link felt his dick stirring again. The next thing he knew, another huge vine was poking at his already fucked out hole. The ring of muscle gave easily, allowing the vine to slide inside. It was just one large vine this time but Link hummed at the pleasant burn. The vine ventured deep inside him, giving him a slight cramp in his stomach, but the vine in his mouth kept him calm.

Without warning, the appendage in his ass started fucking into him like a pneumatic piston. Link moaned around the vine in his mouth, enjoying the feeling more than he cared to admit.

Just when he thought his sensitive body couldn’t take any more, another vine was bumping against the tip of his hard cock. His head nodded forward, allowing him to see what was going on. His cock was red and standing at attention, already leaking pre-come and the treatment from the vine was infuriatingly gentle. He wanted to show the plant how he liked to be touched, but he couldn’t convince his arms to move.

The huge vine withdrew a couple of inches and opened to reveal a leafy maw. A small thin vine dripping with clear liquid stuck out like a tongue and wormed its way to the tip of Link’s cock. He let out a cry of pleasure when the little vine slid, without warning, into the slit of his cock and started pumping in time with the vine in his ass. The larger part of the vine went for his cock next, enveloping him like a mouth, balls and all.

With the vines in his ass, mouth and even his cock, Link’s senses were completely overloaded. His eyes were streaming with tears and if the plant hadn’t drugged him, he thought he would probably have passed out.

The plant didn’t tire like a human would. The pounding of his ass was relentless and the vine seemed to be getting thicker and thicker. Link was stretched wider than he would have thought possible. He could feel another orgasm building and wondered vaguely what would happen if he came with the vine inside his cock. 

The vine in his ass beat him to it, filling him with hot liquid until his belly was distended.

The last thing he remembered as he passed out was a bone-rattling orgasm, and shooting his own seed into the plant’s waiting maw.

-o-o-

“Link! Link, wake up!” Rhett’s voice slowly pulled Link back to consciousness. He couldn’t quite get his eyes open but he managed to make enough noise to let Rhett know he was awake.

“Don’t try to move, you’re safe now,” Rhett said, and placed a blanket over Link’s naked form. Someone had moved him to the couch and Rhett sat down beside him.

Something was missing, but Link wasn’t sure what it was. He tried to pull the blanket tighter around his body. He was vaguely aware of people moving around him and the rustling of leaves shocked him into opening his eyes.

“Relax,” Rhett said, sitting down beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“You came,” Link managed to say, the words sounding more labored than he expected.

“Well… these guys beat me here,” Rhett said, indicating the people around them. Link glanced around the room at the men in suits who were systematically sawing at the plant and carrying it out of the room. He felt a pang of regret.

They watched in silence as the plant and the remainder of the vines were removed from the room. Link wondered how much of what had happened Rhett was aware of. Did he even need to tell him?

An indistinct man in a suit approached them on the couch and gave them both a curt nod. “This never happened gentlemen,” he said firmly. Rhett and Link nodded obediently. “And Mr Neal, if you have any unusual symptoms please give me a call.” He handed Link a business card with nothing but a phone number printed across the centre. 

“Symptoms? Like what?” Link asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer to that.

“You’ll know if you’re having them,” the man said, and turned to leave without elaborating any further. He walked out the door, followed by the rest of the team of suited men.

Rhett and Link sat in silence for a few moments, occasionally looking curiously at the space where the ivy used to hang.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you,” Rhett said eventually.

“It’s okay,” Link shrugged, “though I think you should stop drinking that green tea.”


End file.
